


Making Sweet Mistakes

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is not a smart man, Adam teaches at the Garrison, Lance is 17, Lance is far too insistent the next morning, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Explicit Sex, Rating to cover bases, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Adam just needs a drink to help him forget his mistakes but ends up making more instead.





	Making Sweet Mistakes

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this.

 

It was supposed to be a nice night away from the Garrison. A night to try and forget about Takashi. After all, it had been almost a year to the day since they’d gotten the news about the Kerberos mission. Adam had tried to forget it all, but he just couldn't. Takashi had been the love of his life, and he’d regretted the last words that had passed between them.

 

Which lead Adam to drinking away his feelings on the rare occasion that he was given leave to go into town, a ritual that had honestly become second nature to him by this point. Adam would get into his car, drive out to the city, find the closest bar to his hotel, and then drink until closing time or until he was kicked out.

 

On the night in question, however, he ended up leaving far earlier than usual. Not because he decided to call it quits, no. Instead, it was because there just  _ happened _ to be a student in Adam’s usual bar.

 

_ Just my luck _ , Adam thought ruefully. He sighed and passed his credit chip across the counter, nodding towards the teen and saying he’d pay for whatever he’d ordered. As the tender went to process the transaction, Adam stood, letting out a small groan. Even though the night was… relatively young, he was already wobbling. Still, he made his way over to the teen he’d spied, sliding into the booth with him and blocking his escape.

 

The student squeaked, face flushing brightly. Well, flushing more. Adam could tell he’d already had a couple of drinks. The waitress set down the last two drinks the pair would be having that night, returning Adam’s credit chip and waltzing off. Adam pushed the student’s drink, a Moscow Mule of all things, towards the younger, raising his own drink to his lips. The student, who Adam very vaguely recognized as a cargo pilot in training named Lance, tentatively raised his own.

 

Their booth was silent, the only sound passing between them being the clink of ice in glasses until Adam set his empty glass down and sighed. He gave Lance a scrutinizing look that probably didn’t look as serious as he meant, considering his hair was most likely a mess and his glasses were no doubt askew from the amount of times he’s rubbed his face.

 

“I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve snuck out to go  _ bar-hopping _ , but I’m feeling agreeable tonight, Cadet. This incident won’t appear on your record. I’m not in a state to take you back to the Garrison tonight, though. You’re going to have to come back to my hotel.”

 

The student nodded, looking down guiltily. “Yes, sir…”

 

Adam sighed. God, this kid looked like a kicked puppy. Between the pretty dark blue eyes and the pout of his lips and the pretty flush of his cheeks, a rational, sober man would be seeing red flags all around. But Adam wasn’t rational or sober at the moment, so instead of going back on his word and calling the Garrison to get Lance, he took the teen’s near empty glass and downed the last sip of it before licking his lips and sliding out of the booth. He was pleased to see Lance follow, and the two left the bar.

 

By the time they arrived at Adam’s hotel room, the two had pressed close, and Adam didn’t even bother rationalizing it as something like trying to keep their drunk bodies upright. Because the moment the door was closed behind them, he had Lance up against the door, body bent so his lips and teeth could find purchase on the student’s neck.

 

The two found some strange music in the sound of Lance’s moans, dancing in unearthly tandem to the bed and losing their clothes en route. Adam pressed Lance into the mattress, his lips and teeth finding places that he used to worry at on Takashi’s body. With his eyes closed, he could almost pretend that it  _ was _ his ex-fiance beneath him.

 

Almost. Lance’s reactions were… decidedly more explosive. Every little touch and caress and lick and pinch turned the young man into a sobbing, writhing mess of ecstasy. So much so that Adam’s alcohol fuzzy mind  _ knew _ he had to be a virgin.

 

After that, Adam doesn’t remember much. He remembers thinking about Takashi and about the student and how differently they took him. How Takashi had cried on his cock the first time whereas Lance begged him for more. The way that Takashi hid his face and bit back his moans while Lance let every feeling pair with the filthy sounds spilled from his mouth. The strangled sounds that showed Takashi’s orgasm versus the way Lance called out Adam’s name, as though it were the only one he’d ever said.

 

In the morning, Adam apologized. He knew that was the least of what he needed to say. He should have promised to resign. Should have separated himself from Lance as best as he could. But he didn’t. Instead he did what he absolutely shouldn’t have done. He reminded Lance that if anyone knew about what they’d done, he’d be in just as much trouble from sneaking out of the Garrison and getting drunk.

 

To his merit, Lance wasn’t phased. In fact, Lance confessed to him. Thinking back, Adam could still hear the words the cadet told him.

 

“Mr. Weichart, I’m not going to tell anyone. I knew I’d get kicked out if I got caught, but I just  _ had _ to follow you!  _ I love you! _ Sure, you’re my teacher and all, but you’re everything I’ve always wanted! Please, last night was everything I’ve been wanting for  _ months _ . I know I’m your student, but I’ll be eighteen soon. Can I just have a chance?”

 

And Adam had made another mistake. He couldn’t help it. Lance was so unlike Takashi in bed, but here in the daylight? He couldn’t help but see everything he’d adored in his first love in that confession. Courage and determination. A bit of hard-headedness and lots of passion. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he could already feel a weakness forming. Lance was right, after all. The teen’s birthday was in July, and it was currently March. Four months wasn’t too long of a wait.


End file.
